1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to height-adjustable tables, and more particularly, to an adjustable table with an assistant device.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Commonly known structures of adjustable tables are positioned and adjusted by sliding internal and external tubes, with positioning members and a row of holes arranged with certain intervals, whereby height of the tables are adjusted. However, such structure has a problem that the alignment between the positioning member and the holes needs to be taken into consideration of the way of adjusting, thus being inconvenient for the user while operating.
Later, another adjustable table with an air pressure bar as an adjusting device was invented, wherein the air pressure bar is applied for achieving the goal of speedily and continuously adjusting. Nevertheless, the stretching and contracting direction and force of the air pressure bar might cause lateral displacement of the air pressure bar during the operation, thereby not only interfering the operation of the adjusting device, but also shortening the service life of the air pressure bar. In addition, the screws combined to the table might loose easily. Therefore, the present invention is applied for improving the abovementioned disadvantages.